mwcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amygdala
INTRODUCTION Primarily one of Beetleman's foes. The more knowledgeable he is, the stronger he becomes. ESSENTIAL INFO Created and owned by Matthew Werner. Designed by Dorginaldo AD Sousa. BIOGRAPHY Amygdala is the father to one of the students who went to the school that Beetleman and his friends ravaged. Though his daughter survived without a scratch on her and Ipstein despised her for being a, in his words, "whore" and "bastard", Amygdala made it his personal mission to kill Milo. Chester stalked one of Milo's friends down an alleyway soon after Beetleman took over his school, and beat the teen to near death. Then, Amygdala made him contact Howard before he went into a coma. When Beetleman snuck into the hospital to visit his friend (still in hiding as he was still wanted and had not yet been given amnesty for the event), Amygdala observed, preparing for the next phase of his plan. POWERS & ABILITIES Amygdala's intellect is nigh unparalleled, with the few who are able to hold a candle to his brains being Doctor Jekyll, Doctor Evile, Vega, Despot, Brutus, and Mosaic. He is always on a quest to become more knowledgeable, not only for more physical power, but also to one-up them all and become the world's most intelligent man. Chester is able to do incredible mathematics instantaneously, and he is so familiar with measuring by just observing his environment that he can now see perfect measurements with his naked eye. While one might presume that his ability to gain physical power the more knowledge he has combined with the fact that he's one of the smartest men on the planet would make him the physically strongest man on the planet, this is highly untrue. While, yes, he is one of the strongest, he is not the strongest because his power boosts are not enough to augment him to the point of reaching his apex. However, if he were to become omniscient, he would obviously become unbeatable in a brawl. Amygdala also gains a small amount of body mass with his knowledge/strength growth. This mass is purely muscle, which has made him incredibly bulky and his body is covered in massive veins to accommodate for this. Though these powers do not scale with his knowledge like his superhuman strength, Amygdala also has enhanced leaping, superhuman speed (capable of going from 0 to 100 MPH, or about 161 KPH, in an instant), and superhuman durability (capable of tanking planet busting attacks). To further explain his base power, it's not necessarily just "the smarter he is, the stronger he is". Theoretically if he gained a massive physical power boost, he'd then become far more intelligent as well. However, this does not occur often, and if it does the gains are not noticeable enough. His main ability is more a balancing act of the two, even if it almost entirely is a balance of making him stronger to match his brains. PERSONALITY Amygdala is a massive brainiac, and his intelligence has led to him becoming an enormous narcissist (quite literally). He is hugely condescending, often times patronizing people for anything from grammatical errors to being skittish. When it comes to being either brutish or astute, Amygdala always prefers being brilliant rather than savage, unless it is during a confrontation where he decides to be barbaric to play into a plan. He however has a very short temper, and when he has an outburst it's naturally very lethal if near any citizens. He is hugely stubborn and believes that if he continues throwing himself at a problem then it will eventually be solved, whether it be a physical or mental problem. RELATIONSHIPS Amygdala has a daughter, Amber, whom he openly hates. He hates her for under-performing in education (a C and D student), for already dating in high school, and for being a supposed bastard child. It is hinted that she was born of an affair between Mrs. Ipstein and an unknown male. It's also worth note that Mrs. Ipstein has never appeared nor been brought up by Chester or Amber in any conversation. She is practically nonexistent, and the reason as to why is mysterious, though she was presumably killed by Amygdala, may be because of the "affair". Why Chester decided he wanted to kill Beetleman originally is shrouded in mystery. It's been theorized that he either deep down actually genuinely loves Amber as a father should, he wanted to make himself look like a good father to protect his reputation among his peers in the Court of Superiors, or that he wanted a challenge and believed that Beetleman would be a testament to Amygdala's abilities. SEE ALSO Vega Berserk Venom Miss Decibelle